


Once Punched Twice Shy

by ShipArmada (SarahSelene)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Every couple should meet by getting punched in the face, M/M, meet ugly, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahSelene/pseuds/ShipArmada
Summary: A short fic I started months ago and never finished, finally finished. Warm-up fic before I wrote some of the longer stuff.





	Once Punched Twice Shy

Chirrut was certain of three things:

One, the universe was vast and unknowable. Why it did the things it did, nudged the way it did, why it chose to bring people together or to tear them apart was so inconceivable that no matter how much study or thought or prayer no one would truly understand the universe or how it worked.

Two, the universe had a cruel sense of humor. In Chirrut’s mind it often seemed to make him the butt of the joke, and while he usually enjoyed being the clown for everyone else’s amusement he was not always on board with how the universe pranked him.

Three, his nose fucking hurt.

“I am so sorry.” The voice was in front of him, strong hands moving to Chirrut’s shoulders and giving a squeeze. He imagined a person trying to investigate, trying to see the damage they had caused.

Later, Chirrut would think to himself that the proper response to someone saying ‘I am so sorry’ after they hurt you is to say something along the lines of, “It’s alright,” “Don’t worry about it,” “It wasn’t your fault, I should have looked where I was going.” These were all perfectly acceptable responses to an apology.

Instead what Chirrut said was, “Did you just fucking punch me?”

The hands left Chirrut’s shoulders in less than a heartbeat, and Chirrut raised his hand to his nose, wiping something wet from it. “I didn’t mean to,” the rumbling voice said to him. “Shit you’re bleeding.” Chirrut thought that the hand might be hovering in the space between them, unsure whether to touch him again.

“Just a nosebleed,” Chirrut muttered under his breath, tilting his head forward and pinching his nose. “I’ve gotten them before. At least you didn’t break it.”

“Wow good job, Baze, you punched a blind guy,” a new voice broke in, and Chirrut heard a muffled thud follow it.

“Shut up, Lyren,” the guy, Baze, growled. “Let me take you to the clinic.”

Chirrut scoffed at that, sweeping his cane over the ground with the hand that wasn’t holding his nose. “If you try to take me to the clinic I’ll punch you back.”

Laughter came from two others and when Baze spoke this time he sounded less concerned than he had before. “The bathroom then? You’ve got blood all over you and you look terrible.”

“You really know how to woo a guy, huh? Punch them first and then insult their looks?” The laughter burst out louder this time. Chirrut carefully released his nose and put his hand under it to check if it was still bleeding. No new blood fell on his hand, but the blood on him already was drying and it felt like there was a lot of it. His grandma was going to kill him when he got home.

“No! No that’s not… you’re quite handsome, it’s just… shit I mean I… I don’t mean to sound like I’m hitting on you I just-“

“You can take me to the bathroom,” Chirrut said, stretching his arm out and taking a large arm when it was handed to him. He decided he rather liked it when this man was flustered. He’d have to do it again. “Help me get cleaned up, and then you can take me out somewhere as an apology.”

Baze steered Chirrut away, walking away from his friends without saying goodbye to them. “I know a nice café that serves the best tea in the city. I hope that’s good enough of an apology.”

Chirrut smirked, quietly already forgiving this man who had punched him. “We’ll see when I try the tea.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can come to talk to me on [Tumblr](http://shiparmada.tumblr.com) or on [Pillowfort!](https://www.pillowfort.io/alexis)


End file.
